


Booty Two Shoes

by 19twentyone



Series: 2017 gifts for my lovelies [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alcohol, Carsex, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, jeongcheol and wonhui as side pair, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Kinkshaming is not a thing in this world or the au where Soonyoung asks Jihoon for his kink.Alternatively titled as Kinky Boots except there are no boots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hoshitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshitokki/gifts).



> For Rasika, happy 2017 :)
> 
> Prompt 20: How far can you carry this  
> Pair: Soonyoung/Jihoon  
> Genre: smut, angst, fluff

Jihoon has only been dating Soonyoung for eight months but when Jihoon said Kwon Soonyoung was an idiotic boyfriend, he was referring as to how Soonyoung would spill milk all over Jihoon’s kitchen floor, how sometimes he’d forget his own pair of keys for the dorm room and how Jihoon would find him freezing and huddled up at the lobby, and how Soonyoung would cling to him when the older’s wet and sweaty from dance practice.

 

But Jihoon did not ever refer to  _ this. _

 

“Jihoon, what's your sex kink?” Soonyoung asked, as if it was the most innocent question at the most innocent time. But the thing was,  _ this _ wasn't an innocent question nor was  _ this _ an innocent time. Not with Jihoon, naked, panting, and writhing underneath him inside the car.

 

Let's take it back to the beginning.

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung were in their third year of college when they finally started dating. The first few weeks were good, all innocent stares and holding hands and other  _ innocent  _ stuff. But when three-four months rolled by, they started having hot thoughts and wet daydreams about each other for simple hugs and chaste kisses weren’t doing it anymore.

 

So when Jihoon’s birthday came along, so did boxes of condoms and bottles of lubes and a ton of dildos and sexy remarks, intoxicating moans, needy kisses, hundreds of painfully sweet bruises. And they went on like that, always at each other’s throats—literally. Even their friends could tell that they were both jumping on and off each other every time an opportunity arose and that meant  _ every time _ —because Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon were, in fact, roommates.

 

But when finals started rolling in, so did their responsibilities. The couple barely even had the seconds to see each other, barely had the chance to talk to each other, barely had the opportunity to kiss each other, barely had the time to release their stress on each other. Jihoon had a classical concert to lead and Soonyoung had to choreograph and prepare for a dance recital. They were both so caught up in their individual lives that suddenly their room that was once always filled with hearty laughs, sweet kisses, lewd sounds, and heavy breaths were now resonating in unspoken i love yous, loud snoring, and tired sighs. They just didn't have the time anymore.

 

When Jihoon's concert ended, when Soonyoung's recital ended, when their finals ended, when the semester was coming to an end, Jihoon and Soonyoung wasted no time and immediately went to seek each other’s warmth.

  
  


….

  
  


It was a simple Friday night, really. Jihoon was in an excellent mood—kudos to actually finishing his final project on time and now having the free time to actually spend it with his boyfriend, so he dropped by Soonyoung's part time job, grinning ear-to-ear while swirling Seungcheol's Chevrolet Impala car key around his fingers.

 

“Want to take a ride?” he asked, adding in his innocent smile that had always made Soonyoung’s knees weak— because Soonyoung hadn’t seen that smile for weeks and god forbid him if he jumped on his boyfriend right now. The dancer looked at him with adoring eyes, and agreed to whatever it is that Jihoon had planned. It really wasn’t a bad choice to take a ride around the town, Soonyoung thought.

 

And boy, it really wasn’t. 

 

Jihoon was a good driver, in all honesty.  _ Except _ he drove like the lead guy in The Fast and The Furious.

 

Sometimes, when Soonyoung felt like his life was getting good and that he actually wanted to enjoy it, he just hoped—really hoped, that Jihoon could drive like Mingyu instead— really, incredibly slow that even the pedestrians were faster than the car. Well, he can’t always get what he wants now, can he? 

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon chatted comfortably along the way to the Han River, grabbing iced teas and spicy ramen because Soonyoung's stomach was grumbling which earned a quiet chuckle from his boyfriend, before Jihoon finally stopped and parked the car in a nice quiet spot on the suburb of Seoul.

 

The place was quiet and no one was there, and Soonyoung just knew what his boyfriend had intended to do at the moment. Jihoon was too easy to read, Soonyoung thought.

 

Jihoon didn’t actually state out the obvious, though. He just smiled—a little bit too obvious, in Soonyoung's opinion—as Jihoon looked at the dancer with a slightly mischievous gaze.

 

“Beautiful night, huh?” Jihoon asked, flashing him his signature smile. Soonyoung didn't actually kid around when he said he wanted to jump on his boyfriend right then and there but Soonyoung was a mature man so he was going to hold himself for a while and so he did.

 

“It’s not bad,” Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, trying not to look too excited.

 

“I like your jeans,” Jihoon commented, running his eyes from Soonyoung's legs to the holes on his tattered jeans, one hole placed really  _ really _ close to his private area.

 

“Thanks,” Soonyoung casually (though turned on) replied. “I just bought it the other day.”

 

“Hmm...” Jihoon hummed, biting his lower lip in the way that should’ve been illegal, because damn, Jihoon was so sexy when he was like that and Soonyoung wanted nothing but that beautiful smirk on his lips, right now.

 

“You know what would look better on you than those?” Jihoon asked as he drew circles on Soonyoung’s patch of exposed skin on his right thigh. Soonyoung couldn’t stop himself from grinning. Jihoon's just being way too goddamn obvious.

 

“What? Nothing?” Soonyoung offered, a sly smile painting his lips. 

 

“Close, but you’re wrong.” Jihoon smirked, his fingers running on Soonyoung’s thigh was starting to take him off the edge. Soonyoung's breathing was starting to get labored and Jihoon's fingers tracing whatever shape on his thighs were getting way too distracting.

 

“Oh, enlighten me then.” Soonyoung calmly responded but his eyes were clouded with lust and Jihoon's gaze was everything but innocent.

 

“It’s me.” 

 

Soonyoung didn't know what was funnier, Jihoon's answer or the way Jihoon relayed the answer—all awkward and practiced. Soonyoung laughed, way too loud, breaking the lustful air around them. Jihoon bashfully smiled at how his boyfriend reacted but he was also a  _ bit _ hurt, he had tried so hard to look seductive but I guess his face was way too baby(ish) for this.

 

“Jihoon, no...” Soonyoung teased, trying to contain himself from laughing again. Seungcheol must’ve fed that pickup line inside his boyfriend's head because no way in hell Jihoon could come up with something so embarrassing like that. The whole situation was so utterly funny and cliché— Jihoon trying to cook up some cheesy pick up line or Jihoon implying to have sex with Soonyoung in a moment like this. Soonyoung doesn’t really think the latter’s a bad idea, it’s just that...

 

“This is Seungcheol's car.” Soonyoung stated, a matter of factly, but not without a sly smile plastered on his lips.

 

“So?” Jihoon scooted closer to the passenger’s seat, casually reaching over, pulling the handle on Soonyoung's seat, lowering it all the way down. Soonyoung giggled as he fell back, lying helplessly on the reclined seat as Jihoon jumped over to his space. Soonyoung crouched to stand up and let Jihoon take over his seat (which his boyfriend gladly did so) and he sat on Jihoon’s lap- the best seat in the  _ car _ .

 

“He’s gonna be so pissed,” Soonyoung said, circling an arm around Jihoon's neck while his other one was slowly running down the composer’s chest all the way to his navel. Soonyoung's fingers clipped on his zipper like he was ready to take it all off and just like that, the air around them started to get hot and needy.

 

Jihoon was wearing his favorite grey sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Soonyoung just loved how it made him more masculine, how it showcased his slender stature although the height wasn't as pronounced, Soonyoung still thought Jihoon's body was perfect in every piece of clothing. But there was a naughty voice inside the dancer’s head, saying that he'd love to take every garment off even  _ more  _ than have it cling on his boyfriend’s body.

 

“I don’t care about Cheol getting pissed,” Jihoon muttered, sporting a devilish smirk on his face as he stroked Soonyoung's arms around him, slowly settling himself on the seat with the dancer's ass on his lap.

 

“This is payback for letting us walk in on Jeonghan blowing him by the fire exit.”

 

Soonyoung scrunched his face in disgust at the said memory. It was supposed to be a double date at the movies but Jeonghan and Seungcheol had other thoughts at the cinema.

 

“Well then, let’s make this worthwhile.” Soonyoung suggested as he showcased his own version of a devilish grin—which almost made his boyfriend moan but Jihoon replied it with a smirk which only made the dancer’s need for heat intensify.

 

“I’ve always wanted to try carsex.” Soonyoung added as his hands caressed Jihoon’s chest, finally stopping at the hem of his sweater. Jihoon smirked again before lifting his arms above his head and Soonyoung took it off in one swift move.

 

“You’re really kinky.” Jihoon leaned in to capture his lips and they feverently kissed each other. They licked each other’s lips in hunger, wanting for more, yearning for more. Their teeth clashed in the heat of the moment, their hands all over each other’s bodies…  _ more. more. more _ . 

 

Jihoon’s breath gets knocked out of his lungs when Soonyoung suddenly stands up to switch their places. Their lips in an uncoordinated flow as they try to stay connected with their bodies moving about. A few seconds later Jihoon’s straddling his lap, sitting on top of Soonyoung’s clothed member, grinding on his hard on while his hands were on the back pocket of Jihoon’s jeans, squeezing Jihoon’s plump ass, guiding his boyfriend’s hips.

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this inside Seungcheol’s car.” Soonyoung breathily whispered, their lips bruised, hair all over the place, and his shirt long gone.

 

“Shhhhh.” Jihoon shushed him as he worked his way down Soonyoung’s lap, squeezing his small stature on the space between Soonyoung’s legs.

  
  


….

  
  


“Fuck, you’re too beautiful.” And truthfully, Jihoon was-  _ is _ indeed beautiful. Soonyoung tangled his fingers through his boyfriend’s blonde hair, pulling on them as Jihoon licked his way up his base. Jihoon had his thumb playing with his slit, spreading pre cum all over the head. Soonyoung thought he may be seeing white spots,  _ it felt so so good _ .

 

“I haven’t sucked you off in... what? 2 months?” Jihoon smirked as he fisted his hand along Soonyoung’s shaft, licking his slit in the process. Jihoon had always been a tease, always wanted Soonyoung to beg and strangely, Soonyoung’s  _ so fucking  _ turned on.

 

“Holy.” Soonyoung whimpered a silent plea, his heavy pants resonating inside the car. It’s almost dark out, the lamp post above them was the only thing that’s giving him lightsource to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Ji-...” Soonyoung choked back a sob when his boyfriend swallowed him whole, not leaving a part of him unwanted. Jihoon’s sucked him  _ deep and hard _ , Soonyoung’s about to go crazy. His grip on his boyfriend’s head was getting harsher and rougher by the second but Jihoon’s moaning with his dick inside his wet  _ wet  _ mouth and the vibrations coursing through Soonyoung’s shaft were all too much _.  _ The wetness of Jihoon’s mouth, its warmth, and the sucking, Soonyoung could feel his ecstasy inching closer and closer.

 

“Babe.” Soonyoung silently pleaded, tried to pull Jihoon of off him using his grip on his boyfriends hair.  Jihoon sucked once more, which almost made Soonyoung release, before letting him go with a loud pop.

 

Soonyoung released the breath he’d been holding and lifted his boyfriend to stand up. He hastily discarded all of Jihoon’s clothing and they kissed yet again. His tongue all over Jihoon’s mouth as he tried to lick all of his boyfriend’s cavern. Soonyoung could taste himself on Jihoon’s tongue but he didn’t care so he sucked on it, Jihoon groaned in pleasure. Soonyoung pulled him by the waist and they exchanged positions, Jihoon settled on the leather seat with Soonyoung hovering on top of him. Soonyoung ravished his boyfriend’s lips once more before leaving wet hot licks on Jihoon’s neck, chest, navel, then to his inner thighs before finally licking Jihoon’s crevice.

 

Everything was perfect. The car was dimly illuminated, their lewd grunts filling their ears, the smell of their sweat and other body fluids mixing with the air freshener, the car shook with every hard thrust. Everything was absolutely perfect. Jihoon could feel his eyes rolling up as his insides tighten preparing him for release, his ears rang with Soonyoung's grunts, and he was so so  _ so  _ close.

 

“Fuck. Just like that, Soonyoung. Like that!” Jihoon’s voice went a few pitches higher than normal. His hips matched his boyfriend’s thrusts in a harmonious dance. Everything was perfect.

 

“Jihoon, what's your sex kink?” Soonyoung breathily asked, his hips now gyrating in a slow steady pace. 

 

“Later.” Jihoon whined. He could feel his orgasm bubbling into nothingness as Soonyoung’s pace slowed down, _slowed down and then_ _stop_ but Jihoon was so so close.

 

“Tell me, now.” Soonyoung was acting stubborn but Jihoon’s not having any of that.

 

“Move.” Jihoon said it, an  _ order _ . Soonyoung stared down into his eyes, mischief playing on them but Jihoon receives no answer, no thrusting either.

 

“Fucking move.” Jihoon gritted his teeth, he was ready to choke Soonyoung just so he could get his long awaited orgasm. He’s been deprived of sex for weeks, nobody can blame him. He expected for Soonyoung to move or to stay stubborn but what he didn't expect was his boyfriend directing a smirk towards him.

 

“Like this?” Soonyoung slyly grinned before giving him one hard thrust and it knocked the air right out of his lungs. Jihoon grew dizzy from the impact but it was  _ not enough _ .

 

“SOONYOUNG!” Jihoon thrashed around but his body’s pinned on the seat with his _dick_ _of a boyfriend’s_ dick inside him. Soonyoung fakely pouted at his futile attempts.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t judge.” Soonyoung caressed his boyfriend’s face, sweeping back the fringe that sticked on Jihoon’s forehead.

 

“FUCKING MOVE ALREADY!” Jihoon swatted his boyfriend’s hand away and glared with malice and murder in his eyes.

 

“Like this?” Soonyoung gave Jihoon’s needy self another  _ very  _ powerful thrust and it almost takes him off the edge  _ but it’s still not enough. _

 

“Like that! Like that! Fucking move like that!” Jihoon tried to move on his own accord, tried to chase the orgasm that had left him unsatisfied but Soonyoung’s hard grip on his waist proved his attempts unfruitful  _ again. _

 

“Tell me your kink.” Soonyoung caressed his cheeks but Jihoon’s glaring daggers. Soonyoung was just curious. Jihoon was never showy but he knew his boyfriend had another side of him maybe a kinky side.

 

“Daddy.”

 

Soonyoung’s saliva got stuck on his throat as he legitimately choked on it but when he looked at his boyfriend’s flushed face, Jihoon was dead serious and if anything, Soonyoung was so  _ so turned on  _ right now. Soonyoung could feel his insides lighting up with the thought of calling his boyfriend  _ that. _

 

“Are you serious?” Soonyoung calmly asked as he tried to look for mischief but there was absolutely none. Jihoon felt like his skin was burning from the attention Soonyoung was giving him. He usually loved it but not when his kink was out in the open.

 

“I WANT YOU TO FUCKING CALL ME DADDY, NOW MOVE OR I’LL KILL YO-...” 

 

Jihoon doesn’t get to finish his threat when Soonyoung moved inside him in rough, rapid thrusts. Everything was moving way too fast and Soonyoung was so fucking good at this. Jihoon’s vision went blank as strips of white ribbon hit their bodies. He felt Soonyoung wipe a tear which had managed to escape his ducts when Jihoon came,  _ hard. _

 

“There. There. No need to cry, we all came and now, I know your kink. Everyone’s a winner.” Jihoon opened his eyes only to be met by his boyfriend’s teasing grin.

 

“GET OUT OF THE CAR. YOU’RE WALKING HOME.”

 

….

 

“Ah, some peace at last.” Jihoon heard Junhui sigh as they packed their things inside Seungcheol’s mini van. They always went on a summer vacation together and this summer was not an exception, not with Jeonghan and Seungcheol graduating this year.

 

“I’m glad Seungcheol finally offered their private island. We don't have to go through booking problems like what happened last time.” Jeonghan said, his blonde hair swaying with the wind. Jihoon still thought Jeonghan was pretty.

 

“Where’s Wonwoo? He hid my swimming goggles again.” Soonyoung’s wearing his favorite summer shirt with the words  _ Hotter than Summer _ embossed on his chest, his jet black hair’s a mess. Jihoon still thought Soonyoung was prettier but that’s not important right now. He doesn’t acknowledge Soonyoung’s presence as Jihoon arranged the bags inside the trunk and slammed it shut. He heard Soonyoung’s steps running away from him and then his voice shouting inside Seungcheol’s house. Jihoon caught a glimpse of a laughing Wonwoo walking through the front door and making his way to the car.

 

“Still ignoring Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked as he opened the car door.

 

“Yeah.” Jihoon grumbled but entered the car with Wonwoo trailing behind him.

 

“What actually happened back then? You were so giddy when you went out but when you came back, it looked like you were about to murder someone.” Jeonghan butted in as he made himself comfortable at the front seat, he lifted his feet up and placed them on top of the compartment box.

 

“Was it that embarrassing?” Junhui suddenly appeared out of nowhere as he moved for the backseat where his boyfriend was waiting.

 

“I-it was NOT!”

 

“Jihoon. You look like a ripened tomato right now, your body’s betraying you.” Wonwoo pointed out and Jihoon immediately cupped his warm ears with his sweaty hands.  _ Fuck the body and its mechanisms. _ Jihoon silently cursed.

 

“You better tell us soon or else we’ll interview your boyfriend, and we all know Soonyoung’s mouth, don’t we?” Jeonghan evilly plotted and Jihoon was about to strangle the boy in the front seat when a body jumped on top of him.

 

“SOONYOUNG! GET OFF OF ME!” Jihoon pushed the other’s body away but Soonyoung’s grip around him was too tight. 

 

“JIHOONIEEEE~” Goddamnit. Jihoon smiled at that sickly cute voice and he tried so hard to resist smiling.

 

“Everybody here?” Seungcheol’s voice got muffled by the bickering couple. He checked his rearview mirror and mentally checked for the  _ kids’  _ presence before locking his own seatbelt.

 

“Wear your seatbelts!” Seungcheol looked over his lover and deeply sighed. He removed his seatbelt and reached over his boyfriend’s side, his hands searching for Jeonghan’s seatbelt.

 

“You love me so much, don’t you?” Jeonghan giggled before reaching over to kiss his boyfriend’s nose. Seungcheol smiled at the gesture and locked the seatbelt in place then finally his own.

 

“Yuck.” Jihoon and Soonyoung said in unison but Seungcheol could say the same for them. Jihoon had his signature scowl on his face, his arms crossed tightly together but Soonyoung, Soonyoung was literally draped all over Jihoon. His cheeks caressing the younger’s blonde hair. Seungcheol chuckled to himself before starting the engine.

 

The ride towards the docking station went by a blur. Jihoon was woken up by a smiling Soonyoung and he would’ve lied if that bright smile didn’t make his waking up bearable. They all boarded the yacht and went on with their trip.

 

The sun was already setting when they arrived at the island. The sea breeze was getting colder by the second which had Jihoon’s body shivering. Soonyoung ended up carrying their things inside the house because Jihoon was rushing inside, almost stumbling on a pebble but only Soonyoung saw that.

 

Room assignments were swiftly made. Jihoon ended up with Junhui as his roommate while a grumbling Wonwoo made his way towards Soonyoung.

 

“What did you do that made Jihoon put you on abstinence?” Wonwoo spat as he watched Soonyoung get ready for bed.

 

“I just asked for his kink.” Soonyoung replied while patting his pillow before laying down.

 

“Then what’s the proble-” Wonwoo doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

 

“While my dick was inside him.”

  
Needless to say there was a book thrown followed by a loud yelp and a shout of  _ YOU DESERVED THAT. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a whole lot of alcohol and insecurities but Jihoon's trying his best to show how much he loves Soonyoung.

Jihoon’s whole body was shaking when he woke up. His left side already occupied with a body that he could easily recognize even when he was half asleep.

 

“Soonyoung, get the fuck out of my bed.” Jihoon scolded, voice hoarse from sleep, which the older replied with a whine but nevertheless, got off the bed and sat on the floor.

 

“Ji, it’s time to wake up.” Soonyoung cooed, as he tried to tame the beast inside his boyfriend.

 

“Ji~...” Soonyoung sang as he uncrossed his legs and lifted his hand up to pat his boyfriend’s bed head.

 

“Touch me and you’ll leave this room with a broken hand.” Jihoon threatened, eyes still closed but voice dripping with malice. The dancer  _ awkwardly  _ laughed, tried to mask the fear inside him as he immediately removed his hand before it could even touch the younger.

 

“It’s time for breakfast.” The two boys whipped their heads towards the door, Seungcheol’s voice coming from outside the room. Jihoon had no choice but to groan and  _ accidentally _ look at his boyfriend’s bright ( _ beautiful _ ) grin.

 

“Good morning!” Soonyoung greeted as bright as he could but Jihoon ignored him (and the fluttering butterflies inside the younger’s stomach) and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

 

...

 

They left the house in two different cars, one went for groceries and the other went for clothes shopping. The couples decided that it would only be fair that this trip be  _ purely _ friendly so they separated themselves into two teams. Grocery team was composed of Jeonghan, Jun, and Jihoon while their other halves went for the clothes.

 

“So, are you planning on apologizing to Mr. Grumpy?” Wonwoo hooked his arms around Soonyoung’s shoulder as they walked behind Seungcheol. They were at a boutique filled to the brim with clothes, their oldest busy comparing shirts while the two looked around together.

 

“I already apologized but you know Jihoon, he’ll forgive you only when he feels like forgiving.” Soonyoung pouted as his hands went over the colored shirts.

 

“You should think out of the box.” Seungcheol butted in on them, pushing his half full cart to where they were.

 

“Yeah, Jihoon doesn’t need apologies, he needs some action.” Wonwoo snickered as he piled the shirts he had picked on top of Seungcheol’s.

 

“But it was the  _ action  _ that got me here in the first place.” Soonyoung retorted as he absentmindedly rummaged through the stack of shirts in front of him.

 

“You need a plan.” Seungcheol suggested but Soonyoung only dipped his head inside the mountain of shirts he had managed to create.

 

“And you’re lucky I’ve got one.” Wonwoo grinned as he caressed his chin with his thumb and finger, snickering in the process. A few seconds after that, the owner saw what Soonyoung had done to his shop. They got kicked out of the boutique with nothing on their hands except for embarrassment.

 

“So what now?” Seungcheol inquired as he saw Wonwoo pull out his phone with Soonyung blankly staring at the ground. Poor kid, he really missed his boyfriend’s wild tantrums.

 

“Let’s go here!” Wonwoo shoved his phone towards Seungcheol and dragged a feeble Soonyoung towards the car. He looked at the phone but the screen was too dark so he maxed the brightness and when he saw the content Seungcheol almost fainted.

  
  


…

  
  


“Thank you for buying. Please do come again.” The store’s cashier teased him as soon as Seungcheol went out of the shop.  _ What did he do in his past life to receive this kind of punishment _ , Seungcheol bitterly thought as he walked to where his car was parked. His face was beet red when he got in the driver’s seat and threw the bag inside where his two friends were waiting.

 

“Why did I agree to do this again?” Seungcheol asked. He needed to reassure himself that he did not just enter  _ the shop _ for his own needs but because he’s a helpful friend.

 

“Because you’re the only one with a black credit card. I can’t afford any rumors circling around when I’m running for honors and our friend, Kwon Soonyoung, is currently broken.” Wonwoo explained as he pointed towards an unmoving body next to him. Seungcheol sighed, at least he got to buy a toy for Jeonghan.  _ Okay, maybe Seungcheol went to the store with plans of his own. _

 

“There. Keep them all.” Seungcheol pushed the contents to Soonyoung’s lap and Wonwoo, the ever curious and overly excited Wonwoo, immediately pulled out the first thing he could grab.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Wonwoo laughed as Soonyoung’s eyes bulged out of their sockets.

 

“Jihoon’s gonna love this, I know it.” Wonwoo said as he neatly placed them back to its pack with Soonyoung’s  _ now-huge _ eyes staring at the contents on his lap. Jihoon was going to kill him, Soonyoung was sure of it.

  
  


....

  
  


“So we’re gonna go clubbing tonight.” Wonwoo entered the house with Soonyoung trailing behind him. Jeonghan and Jun were sprawled on the floor while Jihoon hogged the entire couch with his petite body. Wonwoo saw Soonyoung’s eyes lit up when Jihoon looked his way but the smaller easily dismissed his presence. Wonwoo could feel Soonyoung’s happiness deflate as the dancer trudged towards the kitchen. This plan really needed to work, Wonwoo thought.

 

“But we don’t have the proper clothes.” Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, his neck resting on top of Junhui’s lap.

 

“Don’t worry, that’s why we went shopping!” Seungcheol lifted up the bags which they bought from designer brands and Jeonghan immediately pounced on his boyfriend. The house went chaotic after that.

 

It was a little after eleven in the evening when the boys entered the club. They were led in a secluded spot, away from the malicious eyes of drunk people.

 

“Man, it’s so loud. I love it!” Junhui shouted as his arms placed themselves around his boyfriend, pulling Wonwoo’s body closer.

 

“Everything’s on me!” Jeonghan raised his wallet and placed it on the table causing loud cheers to erupt from their gang. Seungcheol only laughed along and hooked his arms around Jeonghan’s waist. Soonyoung watched his friends whisper to each other, probably something lewd and sinful as his eyes flicker over to Jihoon’s who’s awkwardly sitting across from him. Jihoon’s subtly watching him too though, he can feel his boyfriend’s stare but whenever Soonyoung lifted his gaze to meet the latter’s eyes, Jihoon’s already looking away.

 

A few hours passed by with their hands holding their fifth round of liquor, their minds buzzing from the alcohol. Jihoon could feel the pounding of every beat with his body unconsciously swaying. Junhui along with Wonwoo was somewhere grinding on each other while dacning. Soonyoung was two people away from his boyfriend, downing whatever drink he could get a hold of. Jeonghan and Seungcheol, their barricade, were licking each other’s faces as if a millimeter of space would kill them.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes as he placed the bottle’s lip on top of his but he doesn’t get to down the contents when his gaze met Jihoon’s hooded ones. The air around them instantly thickened, sudddenly feeling dizzy, suffocating even, like it was too hard to breathe, felt like his skin was burning. They’re watching each other with a distance of  a meter but wanting everything but.

 

Soonyoung couldn’t exhale properly, his body forgetting how to work on its own. He’s yearning for Jihoon’s touch, the alcohol clouding his thoughts with Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon. Lee Jihoon. It’s what his mind had always been chanting. It’s what his soul had always been needing.

 

Soonyoung motioned to stand but before he could get a step closer to his boyfriend, Jihoon’s already looking away. His attention not on him but on some drunkards on the dance floor. Soonyoung’s heart felt like it had been stabbed and then cut in half. The thought of Jihoon not wanting him like how he craved for him scared Soonyoung. And just like every problem Soonyoung had, he walked away, away from all of this mess. Jihoon’s gaze followed Soonyoung’s silhouette as it molded into the crowd. He sighed deeply before gulping whatever’s left of his alcohol. The liquor left a trail of burning down his throat but the sensation’s not enough to numb the pain on his chest.

 

“I don’t know what happened between you two but you really need to get both of your shit together.” Jihoon’s head whipped around to face Jeonghan who was now sitting comfortably on Seungcheol’s lap. His friend’s shirt was disheveled, his hair a mess, and his lips looked bruised but Seungcheol looked the same so Jihoon could care less.

 

“I don’t even know how to face him. I don’t think he’d want to be with someone as shitty as me.” Jihoon voiced his problems out. The alcohol allowing him to face his problems, allowing him to spill his thoughts to his best friends. He ended up telling them about everything that had happened that day. He told them of the driving, the kissing, the sex (to which Seungcheol highly disapproved because it was  _ his  _ car and not theirs), and lastly, of his  _ kink _ . He told them of how Soonyoung doesn’t deserve a tainted man with the likes of him. Jihoon was so ready to get bombarded of insults and curses about his sinful thoughts but what he received was a hearty laugh.

 

“Jihoon, it’s 2017, you’re not the only one with kinks.” Seungcheol playfully teased. Jihoon was so close to punching his best friend when Jeonghan joined in.

 

“It’s okay to have those, Jihoon. It’s what spices up the relationship.” Jeonghan said as he smiled at him. Jihoon felt like fish out of the water. He had opened an internet forum about kinks but most of the comments were full of disgust and of hate, he never knew that it was fine. He thought his friends would’ve judged him for it but he didn’t really care about his friends thoughts about him, it’s Soonyoung that he’s worried of.

 

“I thought it was disgusting? The internet made it seem so.” Jihoon reasoned out to which he received another set of boisterous laughing.

“The internet exaggerates a lot of things. If it helps, Seungcheol likes voyeurism.” Jeonghan smiled sheepishly as his boyfriend stopped moving. Seungcheol stared at them dumbfoundedly, like deer caught on the headlights.

 

“Okay, too much information.” Jihoon’s eyes searched for Soonyoung’s body amongst the people. He really needed to apologize, he needed to make up with his boyfriend. If his friends were right then he had messed up big time. He had ignored Soonyoung because he didn’t want his boyfriend to get hurt but avoiding his lover did just that. Jihoon loved Soonyoung so much and there was nothing that could change that, not even a kink (which he should’ve consulted his partner instead of running away from the problem). Jihoon should’ve talked it through with Soonyoung, he should not have run away when there was no problem in the first place. Jihoon was the problem and shit, Soonyoung looked so hurt because of him.

 

“The thought of Soonyoung seeing a better partner made me think of all the flaws I have. I’ve always been the grumpy one, the jealous one, the over possessive one, and now, even the kinky one. Soonyoung deserves so much better. He deserves someone that would love him openly. He needs someone to be there for him and not someone who’ll only show up when he’s done hibernating inside the studio. Soonyoung needs a lover not someone to babysit. Soonyoung deserves so much more.” Jihoon mumbled, his own thoughts overflowing out of his mouth.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit selfish of you to decide for Soonyoung like that?” Seungcheol’s voice was thick, his words made Jihoon freeze. What did he do wrong this time?

 

“Sure, Soonyoung deserves someone better. You look absolutely stupid right now. You’re so idiotic that I have to defend your ass so that Soonyoung won’t leave you. But your boyfriend is so much more in love with you and I don’t even need to convince him that you love him because he knows. God, you two are idiots.” Seungcheol complained but Jihoon knew his friend was doing him a favor.

 

“Cheol-...” Jihoon could make a song for his best friend right now, if he had the proper equipment, he definitely would.

 

“I don’t know much about love but I know what you and your idiot have is real so you better not fuck it up.” Seungcheol scolded. If this was an ordinary time Jihoon would have rolled his eyes and talked back but this wasn’t and even though he hated being corrected but Seungcheol was right. Seungcheol was always right, Jihoon thought.

 

“You need to make it up with Soonyoung.” Jeonghan advised as Jihoon saw the former try to calm the other (the other being Seungcheol).

 

“I’m planning to.” Jihoon inputted, his hand lifted up the drink and downed what’s left of it in one go.

 

“Good, and you better do it fast.” Seungcheol interjected before nudging Jihoon towards the direction of Soonyoung... 

  
  


except Soonyoung’s not alone.

  
  


…

  
  


“Keys?” Jihoon thanked the heavens for Seungcheol lending each pair a car to drive home, this would’ve been awkward if they had to wait for a taxi outside.

 

“Ji-..” Soonyoung handed the car keys to Jihoon, the other snatched it without letting their hands touch.

 

“Get in the car or I’ll leave without you.” Jihoon started the engine as soon as he saw Soonyoung get in the front seat beside him. When he made sure that Soonyoung had his seatbelt on, he stepped on the pedal and drove the car in full speed. Soonyoung didn’t say anything though, Jihoon knew how much the older hated it when he drove too fast but Jihoon was not worried about that right now.

 

“What the fuck were you actually thinking?” Jihoon spat, his voice lower and colder than ever. Soonyoung couldn’t even bring himself to look towards him.

 

“She was pushing herself to me, you would have known if you weren’t so intent on ignoring me!” Soonyoung reasoned out, his palms feeling clammy from holding the seatbelt on his chest too tightly.

 

“Don’t put the blame on me, you shithead! You were enjoying her ass an-” Jihoon shouted as he pushed on the breaks too harshly which caused them both to be lifted up from their seats then harshly back down. Soonyoung held his chest to calm the erratic beating of his heart.

 

“JIHOON! I’M THE GAYEST SHITHEAD OUT THERE! You didn’t even notice me when I tried wooing you!” Soonyoung exasperated, his chest heaving up and down but Jihoon’s doesn’t look at him. Instead, Jihoon looked like he’s thinking of something. Soonyoung wanted to shout more, to make Jihoon listen to him. He’s had enough of these little misunderstandings which somehow always found its way to spiral out of control.

 

“Soonyoung, shut up.” Jihoon’s gritting his teeth, Soonyoung wanted nothing but to hug his little man but that’s not what they needed right now.

 

“I’m actually glad I made you jealous! And I thought I was the stupid one!” Soonyoung’s mind was spinning, the filter for his thoughts switching off by itself. He felt like he’s losing control, felt like his own body’s foreign. He’s not blaming it on the alcohol though, he’s been sober ever since they went out of the club. Jihoon always had this effect on him. No matter how much pushing the younger did, Soonyoung always found himself getting drawn back.

 

Soonyoung expected something along the lines of  _ we should break up, you’re so stupid and idiotic, i don’t want you _ but what he didn’t expect was a boisterous laugh from his boyfriend. The dancer looked at Jihoon in confusion, the change of atmosphere was so drastic that Soonyoung couldn’t even adapt.

 

“You’re so frustrating, aren’t you?” Jihoon started, Soonyoung quirked his eyebrows even more. Jihoon confused the hell out of Soonyoung, sometimes.

 

“Ji-...”

 

“Shut up, I’m not yet done.” Soonyoung immediately closed his mouth, waiting for Jihoon to continue. He knew Jihoon meant no harm, knew what Jihoon really meant. He’d been dating the spawn of satan for months, he’d been cursed to hell too many times.

 

“You keep on pushing my buttons. You enjoy making me angry, don’t you?” Jihoon’s slightly chuckling now, maybe laughing at himself? Soonyoung’s not sure. _Jihoon looks so beautiful_ _with the dim light though,_ Soonyoung’s getting distracted but the tapping on the steering wheel was enough to bring him back to reality.

 

“Babe…” Soonyoung’s trying to calm Jihoon down. He knew the latter must be pushing himself to express more of his feelings. Soonyoung knew Jihoon’s reached his limit but the younger’s not stopping.

 

“And yet I still find you beautiful.” 

 

Soonyoung’s mouth was hanging open when his brain processed what Jihoon had said. Jihoon was never the type to randomly praise him, never the one who’d spontaneously say that Soonyoung was beautiful. The dancer could hear the rapid beating on his chest. The rush of blood up his cheeks felt so hot, his ears started ringing. Jihoon should be sued for being so unpredictable, Soonyoung thought as he cupped his ears in embarrassment.

 

“Ji-...” Before he could even think of a reply, Soonyoung heard the car door opening. He saw Jihoon get out of his seat and out of the car. Soonyoung hastily removed his seatbelt, fumbling in the process before following his boyfriend like a lost puppy.

 

Jihoon sat down on the hood of the car, the headlights as their source of illumination. Soonyoung does the same, the cold breeze hitting them both but somehow, it balanced the heat he was currently feeling. They were at a cliff, it’s still dark out but Soonyoung could see and hear the waves crashing below them.

 

“I’m sorry. I was being an asshole and ignored you for days even if I was the one in the wrong.” Jihoon apologized, cutting Soonyoung’s thoughts. The dancer looked over to his boyfriend, Jihoon’s staring at the darkness of the ocean in front of them but the guilt playing on his eyes was enough to make the older crumble. Soonyoung wanted to hug him.

 

“I’m sorry too. I crossed the line tonight. Sorry for making you jealous just to get your attention. It was stupid and immature.” Soonyoung shifted his gaze downwards, the light on their feet seeming more comfortable to look at than his boyfriend’s beautiful face.

 

“I’m sorry that you had to do that. I’m sorry for being a shitty boyfriend.” Jihoon’s voice was hoarse, almost like he’s trying his best not to break down.

 

“No, you’re not shitty. You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have. I was the one who started all of this. I’m sorry for asking your kink. I didn’t think that it would be uncomfortable for you.” Soonyoung gathered up his courage to look at the musician.  _ God, Jihoon’s beauty should be illegal. _

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon rarely talked about their feelings like this but somehow, Soonyoung’s quite thankful that his boyfriend stepped out of his comfort zone for their relationship. Soonyoung’s so thankful for Jihoon.

 

The dancer grinned at him as a gesture of gratitude and Jihoon chuckled as a reply. The sound of Jihoon laughing were music to his ears, Soonyoung wanted more of it.

 

“Why are you making me fall for you even more?” Jihoon interrupted his thoughts, a slight chuckle followed after that and Soonyoung’s mind went haywire.

 

“I-i…” Soonyoung’s speechless, Jihoon was never this straightforward.

 

“You’re so perfect and I just don’t know what to do with you, Soonyoung.” Jihoon doesn’t break their eye contact, Soonyoung’s thought process were in jumbles. His mind somehow forgetting how to function, Soonyoung hated the  _ Jihoon effect _ .

 

“I can’t stop thinking of how that filthy woman had her hands on you. What should I do to you, Soonyoung?” Soonyoung’s mind was still not working properly. Jihoon. Jihoon.

Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon. Lee Jihoo-..  _ Wait, what filthy woman? _

 

“Were you jealous?-...” Soonyoung didn’t mean for it to come out loud.

 

“Kwon Soonyoung...” Jihoon doesn’t let him finish, the dominance oozing out of him like he’s been hiding it the whole time...

 

“Yes, sir.” and Soonyoung couldn’t help but submit himself.

 

“What should I to you, Soonyoung?”  _ Shit _ . Jihoon rarely talked like this and Soonyoung hated the fact that he knew where his boyfriend was leading this to. He hated how he could feel that Jihoon was purposely changing the tone of his voice, now sounding deeper, lower, even  _ sexier _ .

 

“What would Soonyoung want?”

 

Soonyoung knew he’s absolutely fucked or going to  _ get fucked _ , either way he’d still be thankful but shit, Jihoon looked even hotter sitting beside him on the hood of this goddamn car and Soonyoung’s so fucking turned on.

 

“P-punish me.” Soonyoung almost groaned out loud as he shamelessly said those words. His eyes flickering towards Jihoon’s face and then his lips, the older’s mouth running dry as he heard Jihoon’s soft chuckle.

 

“That’s a very bad thing to say, Soonyoung.” Jihoon’s teasing him, the slight hovering of his hand on the dancer’s back shooting shivers up his spine. Soonyoung’s so sensitive and Jihoon’s loving every second of it.

 

“Please-...” Soonyoung unconsciously mumbled as Jihoon’s slender fingers ghosted over his own. Soonyoung wanted nothing more but to grab it but he knew Jihoon had other plans.  _ Patience is a virtue. _

 

“Please, what?” Jihoon’s voice was dripping with authority, the mere thought of letting Jihoon dominate him was enough to send Soonyoung’s self control spiraling down the drain.

 

“Please, Jihoon.” Soonyoung whimpered, Jihoon’s trying so hard to keep his cool because his boyfriend looked so pretty like this, all submissive just for him.

 

“Jihoon? I don’t think that’s what I want to be called right now.”  Jihoon’s hand laid flatly on top of his thigh, close to his private area,  _ too close _ .

 

“You do know what it is that I want, right Soonyoung?” The heat from Jihoon’s palm radiating enough to make Soonyoung’s entire body shiver from need.

 

“Y-yes, I do.” The warmth felt so good against the coldness of his skin. Soonyoung wanted to grip Jihoon’s hand and put it where he wanted it to be but Soonyoung couldn’t bring himself to defy his boyfriend. Soonyoung could feel his body collapsing as Jihoon’s grip hardens. He badly needed Jihoon.

 

“What is it?” Jihoon’s voice washed over Soonyoung in waves of superiority. The composer harshly gripped Soonyoung’s thigh but the pain felt so  _ so _ good. Soonyoung couldn’t bring himself to reply as Jihoon’s hold on him started climbing upwards,  _ too close to his crotch, way way too close _ .

 

“What is it that I want to be called, Soonyoung?”

  
  
  
  


“Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what just happened here but the smut's gonna be next so... bye

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a mess.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read by Pam, i love you and please stop with the denial (lmao who am i to talk)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm still not finished with the rest of the chapters but I hope I find the strength to do them.
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: @LEEtheKWON


End file.
